A Bonnie with Broken Wings
by MisUnderstood.1995
Summary: When Hobbs comes to Dom with a proposal. Dom and the crew decide they will do anything to get Letty back and earn their freedom. But what has Letty been doing halfway around the world when she was meant to be six feet under. Just how broken is she? 1st Fanfiction please be nice and Please Review :D
1. No Bonnie

**Chapter 1- No Bonnie**

Dom's POV

Dominic Toretto sipped an ice cold corona as he looked out over the ocean as the sun sunk in the sky. He had found sanctuary in Tenerife, which was the largest island in the Canary's. Its location made it a perfect place to hide from the law.

Garachico was a small town on the north shore with charming character and a rustic beauty of white rendered houses and copper coloured roofs. There was always some form of adventure that could be found from the open highways to the sheltered rocky coves.

It was a place Letty would have loved. Dom felt a pang in his chest as he remembered his lover. He should be mumbling sweet nothings teasingly in her ear. Watching as she fixed his car, Letty was the only person he trusted enough to repair his beloved charger.

Dom smiled slightly but his face fell as he was quick to remember that it was Elena who was currently asleep, naked in his bed.

However he was snapped from his thoughts by a familiar rough voice; "so this is what a 100 million buys you, huh." Whipping his head around Dom frowned slightly. "It wasn't that hard to find you Toretto," states Hobbs.

Smirking Dom merely replies, "I wasn't hiding." Nodding Hobbs launched into his request; "last week a team of highly co-ordinated drivers took down an entire military convoy.

"You know Rio was my last job," smiled Dom as he sipped his corona.

"Oh, I know you didn't do it," replied Hobbs. "But you're gonna help me take down the team who did."

Dom frowned as he questioned the agents' intentions. "Yeah and why is that Hobbs?"

"I've been chasing this crew across 12 countries. This was taken a week ago." Countered Hobbs as he handed Dom a worn police folder.

Flicking open the folder Dom searched for anything of interest but his heart nearly stopped as he saw the picture of Letty. A Letty who was alive and well, not buried six feet under. "It's impossible," he murmured.

Looking at the picture Dom was captivated, she had become more beautiful if that was even possible. Her head hung slightly as her long dark brown curls trailed down her back. But Dom was able to spot the differences; her eyes were dull, their spark diminished and she looked thinner.

As Dom looked Hobbs in the eye he finally understood the power of such a request, the magnitude. "I can't guarantee anything; I'll get them to London. But I ain't gonna force them to risk their loves if they don't want to." Pausing Dom inched closer, "you go back on your word, you jeopardise my team and there won't be a single place on this Earth you can hide."

Turning back on his heel Dom walked back inside, "let yourself out. I have shit to do." His voice steel as he gripped the folder.

Gripping the doorframe to his bedroom, he sat in the old wicker chair faced the window. His mind racing with questions; how did she survive? But Dom flinched slightly as a small pair of hands slide over his shoulders; "Babe what's wrong? Who was that outside?" said Elena softly.

"That was Hobbs," he squeezed her hand in a reassuring manner; "he wants the team to help catch another crew in Europe. He showed me a picture of Letty," Dom replied as he motioned to the folder.

Elena gasped as she saw Dom's former lover, dropping the photo she kneeled in front of him. "Dom, you need to go to her, alright, you go and find her. But when you find her you do not let her go. And whatever happens next everything will work out for the best." Glancing up at him, Elena smiled weakly.

"Its time I go back to Rio, I'll check on Rosa and Nico you just worry about her, Dom, ok. Cause if I had the chance to have my Enrique back, I would take it in a heartbeat." Whispered Elena as she grabbed his hands forcing him to stand, kissing him lightly she turned on her heels to pack her bag.

However she hesitated and turned back; "you know one day I'd love to meet her," murmured Elena.

At this Dom smirked, "I'm sure it would be an event for the ages. I'll see you around Elena." Replied Dom as he packed a bag and rushed to his car, booking a first class ticket to Goa, India.

* * *

As Dom stepped from the plane he raced out of the airport and hailed the closest cab. In the hours that had passed since he boarded the plane he became a nervous wreck. How and why? Were the questions that kept flying though his mind.

Paying the cab driver Dom stepped onto the pavement as he as he looked at the new beach house Brian and Mia now owned. It was very different from the cute little bungalow; looking over he could see Brian and Mia sitting on the grass with baby Jessica. The overhanging trees and the cream coloured walls wrapped in ivy created the perfect little sanctuary from the outside world.

Looking over Mia let out a huge smile as she stood up to hug her brother as he came closer. "Dom what's wrong? Did something happen we weren't expecting you until next week?" questioned Mia worriedly as they all sat down on the grass.

Brian fussed over Jessica as she whimpered in his arms. Mia rubbed her hand gently through her chocolate hair trying to calm the baby. It had been a while since Dom had seen Jessica, in the past couple of months since he had seen her she had grown a great deal.

"Man come on, it must be important for you to fly halfway around the world," states Brian still holding Jess as he wrapped an arm around Mia, squeezing her gently. Dom hesitated slightly before he began.

"Hobbs showed up at my place in the islands," Dom ignored the shocked looks on their faces as he continued, in somewhat of a trance. "He's been tracking this crew all across Europe and he want the teams, help to bring them down." Dom hesitated before he sighed, handing over the police file to Mia and Brian. "But that wasn't what got my attention.

He heard the collective gasps as he stared out towards the ocean. Dom's voice breaking as he spoke, "please just tell me that you didn't know."

Mia reached out and grasped his hand as Brian replied, "Dom, I didn't know I swear. I honestly thought she was dead. I was in the dark just like you."

And in that second Dom's mind raced back to the last time he saw Letty.

_Her hands were wrapped around his neck pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Almost as if begging him not to leave. Their fight on the beach still echoed in the air between them; 'I don't want you around when they catch up with me.'_

'_Ride or die. Remember? Dom, how long have we been doing this? And now all of a sudden out of nowhere it's too dangerous? Come on. We'll figure it out, we always do.'_

_Slamming her body roughly against the wall, he felt the familiar fire that burned between them. But Letty pushed right back before she ripped his white wife beater down the centre, letting it fall to the floor. Letty running her hand up his abs as he backed her slowly against the bed. _

_As his fingers unbuttoned her shirt and his lips trailed down her skin, Letty could feel the electricity flow through her skin. She arched her back towards him as she murmured in Dom's ear; 'Make love to me like it's my last day on this Earth.' And they gave into each other for this one night, neither knowing what tomorrow would hold. _

_As Letty slept, Dom learnt over to wipe her cheeks of the fallen tears and kissed her lips. Leaving both their payouts from the heist and his silver cross; he gathered his bag to leave. Dom whispered his apologies before turning around to leave because he knew that if he looked back he wouldn't be able to leave. _

It was Mia's soft voice that interrupted Dom from his thoughts, "So when do we leave?" Dom frowned at Mia's words, "Mia this guy is bad news and this shit isn't gonna be pretty. It'll be safer for you to be here with Jess."

Mia looked up, furious at his words; "No, I'll be safer being surrounded with family. I can do the same stuff as I did in Rio. Dom, I need to see her. Besides I'm sure she'd rather see my face compared to yours. We all know how Letty holds grudges. Do you really think she'll jump into your arms and pretend the past two years never happened? I knew what she was like after you left her on that goddamn beach," retorted Mia pointedly trying not to disturb Jess.

Ignoring Mia, Dom looked at Brian searching for some sense of reason; "Brian come on."

Looking at Mia he simply replied; "Nah man, she's capable of looking after herself and I'd feel better having her right by my side."

Shaking his head in frustration Dom grumbled, "fine, we leave tomorrow. I'll ring everybody and book the plane."


	2. So Cold

**Chapter 2 – So Cold**

Meanwhile from Letty's POV – London

The cold air whipped past Letty as she gripped the roll cage of the jeep nervously. Letty could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she prepared for the jump. Climbing on top of the roll cage Letty steadied herself as the crew neared the military convoy.

Owen's unforgiving, dead voice echoed through her ears as she waited for the signal; "you're clear for the jump. Remember we only have a short period of time to take control of the convoy. Otherwise we miss the opportunity for a clean get away.

Pausing Letty steadied herself before she jumped. She gasped in pain as her body collided with the hard metal of the truck, her sweaty hands slipping slightly against the ladder.

Letty desperately clutched the ladder as she climbed onto the roof of the transport, her body being pounded by the force of the wind. Crawling forward she gripped the corrugated metal as she inched towards the cabin of the truck.

When Taro and Jamie reached her position; Letty began to slide down the side of the transport, gripping the metal bars beside the door. When Taro had disappeared over the other side of the truck, Owen disabled the escort vehicle with a grenade as Jamie opened fire into the cabin of the truck.

Letty could feel the heat from the truck in front burning against her skin as the deafening echo of bullets rung in her ears. Pulling the hammer from the belt of her jeans, she shattered the glass window and climbed into the cabin. But Letty was taken by surprised as one of the soldiers shoved his glock in her face.

Letty knocked his gun away a second before he pulled the trigger. An intense burning sensation grazed across the right side of her abdomen. As Letty pulled her pistol from her waistband, she shot two bullets into his chest. Wrestling the soldier from the cabin of the transport, Letty winced as she heard the sickening thud as his lifeless body collided with the highway.

Looking over Letty could see that Jamie had knocked the truck into gear and raced towards the rendezvous point after Shaw. Looking over her shoulder she could see Taro standing over the crates, counting and checking the weapons.

Letty could feel the adrenaline slowly seeping from her body, which caused Letty to slump further against her chair. Reaching across her body Letty could feel the blood trickling from her graze. Placing her hand across the wound she tried to stem the bleeding, wincing slightly from the increased pressure and pain.

The smell of death that filled the air repulsed Letty. Looking down she could see her body was caked in blood. Some was hers but most was from the injured soldier.

To take the life of somebody else was never a pleasurable feat. It left a person with a permanent bloody stain across their conscious. It was not something that could be washed away. It was not something you could forget. But all that Letty wanted to do was fall asleep and forget about this hideous nightmare. However life was a cruel mistress.

* * *

Turning through the maze of deserted alleyways Letty climbed uneasily from the truck gripping her side for protection. In some ways Letty was lucky it was only a graze bit it had torn the side of her favourite jacket, shore it was covered in blood and worn. But it was a birthday gift from Mia and Dom a few years ago.

Letty could feel her blood boiling as Jamie laughed with Taro as they jumped from the back of the transport. As she marched up to Taro, pulling him roughly aside and pinning him against the transport; "Fucker, you owe me a new jacket." She yelled poking a finger through the hole.

"Now let me make something clear dipshit, dead is dead, it is not I can still shoot one more fucking bullet. Your job is to eliminate the drivers. You pull that shit again and it'll be you with a bullet in your chest. Got it?" Letty fumed as she punctuated her point with a sharp jab to his sternum.

However Letty felt a shooting pain through her wrist as Shaw gripped her tightly and twisted, immobilising her. Letty could feel the bruises forming across her arm already. As Owen stood too close; he whispered in her ear, "you will see me tomorrow, understand? We have important matters that need to be discussed.

Letty turned her head as she tried to hide the disgust in her eyes and the fear that raged within her stomach. Nodding slightly, she turned and walked away from the crew towards her car. Her head raised defiantly with a last ounce of will. Letty cursed under her breath, "estúpido bastardo (Stupid Bastard)," as he stepped into her silver Jensen interceptor before she sped across town towards her safe house.

* * *

As Letty arrived at her safe house the sun had set low beyond the horizon. Well in all honesty her safe house was more of a small two storey warehouse just outside of town. Perfect for escape if she had to run again.

As she parked her interceptor inside her warehouse she looked nervously over her shoulder, after feeling a set of goose bumps travel down her spine. Placing her hand nervously over her gun, she turned around slowly.

Nothing ever felt quite right anymore. This place didn't feel like home. There was no warm feeling that spread through her body. No feelings of security.

Sliding the garage door down on her warehouse, Letty walked through the garage and up to the stairs towards her mezzanine floor. It was the section of warehouse that she had converted into an apartment. Well sort of. It held no personal features; just white wash walls, a bed and a small kitchen and bathroom.

Letty smiled slightly half expecting to hear the guys' laughs from the garage downstairs or Mia in the kitchen. She thought back to her family; Mia, Vince, Leon, Jesse, Han and Dom.

But the smile slide slowly from her face as her mind crossed to Dom. It was his fault for all of this. The pain. The tears. The loss. Hell, Letty would even blame him for that cold feeling that had set in her bones. He was the reason that everybody Letty knew and cared about thought that she's dead.

_Letty had cornered O'Conner at a street race in LA. Fuming she stalked over to where he was leaned casually against his Nissan skyline. _

_His face flashed with worry as he saw the small Latina storming towards him. However he was unprepared for the killer right hook that knocked him to the ground. In all honesty did he expect anything different?_

'_What the hell, are you doing here O'Connor?'_

_Letty yelled her face set in stone._

_Brian looked up and saw the raging storm of emotions, the anger and pain. 'Letty please just let me explain; I'm not here to arrest anyone. I'm just going undercover.'_

'_Why, so you can destroy more lives?'_

'_No, so I can stop a drug lord called Braga.'_

_Realisation flashed across her face, 'he's bad news Brian.'_

_Brian started to stand, watching Letty cautiously. 'I know, that's why I need a racer to get into his organisation. I wasn't going to go anywhere near you or Mia. I swear.'_

'_What's the reward for something like this?' asked Letty thinking silently. _

'_Well, they get immunity, the feds really want to catch this guy.' He replied without thinking. _

_Her mind raced to Dom, this could be their only chance. 'I'll do it but Dom gets immunity.'_

'_No. Dom would kill me if I let you do it.' Brian stated, shaking his head. _

'_O'Connor nobody who has heard of Braga would go undercover. I know the risks. You do this and I get Dom.' Letty turned and walked away a smile spreading across her face for the first time in weeks. _

Pushing her memories aside, Letty stripped from her clothes and headed to the shower, hoping to clean the blood from her body. Turning the tap, the boiling water hit her body as she tried to scrub her skin. Trying to erase the nightmare from her mind.

As the water slowly began to run clear, Letty sunk further against the wall of the shower as her strength finally dwindled. As her legs gave way and she hit the floor, Letty wrapped her hands around her thin, broken body and cried.

Letty almost prayed that the night Phoenix had stood over her wrecked car watching her burn; he had placed a bullet in her brain. Because tomorrow would bring a new kind of hell and Letty didn't know whether she was strong enough to survive.

* * *

Authors Note -

Changed Chapter 1 slightly tied up some loose ends. Sorry for not updating sooner but im going of to Uni and I dont know when Ill be able to update once classes start.

Thanks

Renee


End file.
